The Dark Side
by Dramione's moonlight
Summary: Hermione is interviewed about Harry and Ron about their torture they put Hermione through. After losing all her friends she is kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. Hermione has to become a death eater if she doesn't wish to die. DM/HG smutty ;) sorry if it's horrible... I do not own anything ：)


**_Read and review_**

* * *

**Harry potter, Friend or Foul?**

_Has Hermione Jean Granger, the best friend of the chosen one and his side kick, switched sides? Evidence shows that Hermione has incredible amount of torture under her belt buckle enflicted by her two "best friends". We interviewed Hermione and she gave us all the evidence and personal experience from her torture to prove they are no good. _

_"Yes, I have been crucio'd and under the imperious making me do horrible, horrible things." Hermione lifted her arms showing them the now fading scars of her past. "Ronald Billius Weasley had forced to me have sex with him, while I was under the imperious might I add. Harry potter crucio'd me when I wouldn't listen to him. It was scary." Her eyes glisten, she actually choked down a sob. _

_We asked Hermione if there was an doubt about her choice by which side she stands on in the war. "I have a small regret, actually make that a rather larger regret. Ron and Harry together forced me to be on their side. If only if known being friends with then would have enflicted so much upon me, I never would have introduced myself. Maybe I could be a happy ravenclaw. " _

_( rest continued on pages 7 and ten)_

Hermione rubbed her eyes, closing the morning addition of The daily Prophet. She couldn't believe she actually did it, she broke the ties with the boys. She understood Volddmorts actions against Harry potter, if she were him, she's do the same thing too.

She knew the dark lord was was trying to survive, but the way she had brought it upon himself was horrible. Killing innocent muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards. She knew her friendship with the boys was genuine at first, then Harry started obsessing over avenging Sirius's death and Ron followed in suit. They never sided with her, Harry sided with Ron over anything, like that one time in third year when Ron and Harry wouldn't talk to Hermione because of crookshanks and scabbers or when she turned in his Firebolt.

Hermione sat at the end of the gryffindor table obviously alone. Her news paper lay beside her plate as she are in silence while everybody around her chattered and laughed happily with her friends. Shoving the last of her small proportion of eggs into her mouth she left the great hall never noticing the warty eyes that followed her in her wake or the blonde Slytherin head boy who followed after the head girl.

Hermione walked aimlessly around the castle she'd come to call her home away from home. She heard a patter of feet behind her, she braced herself hoping it wasn't Harry or either of the Weasley siblings. Turning around she came face-to-face with Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, the head boy of the school, the sex god. "Mudblood granger. I saw your article this morning in the prophet. " he sneered at the brunette witch.

"So?" She replied in a snarky voice, her eyes flaring up in anger, she hadn't realized that a door had suddenly appearded on the wall. The room of requirement, turning around from Draco she heads towards the door aware that Draco was following her. Of course the room would provide a room with sound proof walls and many glass vases to smash.

"Hermione. " he said her name, she looked at him bewildered. She gave him a look of questioning. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, this was a side of Draco she had never seen before and to be honest it was honestly really... Sexy.

'HERMIONE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY?!' Ron's voice rang through your Hermione's head.

'Shut up. Weasel.' Hermione replied back to conscience.

"I didn't really have a need to. You are not my friend why should I tell you?" She asked the blonde Slytherin harshly. His eyes flashed an emotion she had never seen in his eyes before hardening to a metallic dark gray. They say the windows are the portals to the soul.

"You should have told someone! You didn't have to tell everyone in the entire wizarding world!" Draco scolded the witch before him. He secretly had a crush on the Head girl he dormed with, he could have protected her some way, some how.

"Well sorry, I didn't think you would have cared about a filthy mudblood like me. " she turned around, grabbing one of the nearest vases she threw it harshly at the wall, pieces of jagged glass spewed all around the room.

"Don't you ever call yourself that."

"Why you call me that all the time!" She retorted to the blonde male. He sighed madly, also grabbing a vase, throwing it against the wall.

**_!TIME SKIP!_**

The end of the year approached so fast for Hermione. She didn't have any friends now, though she thought maybe Draco would like to be her friend but didn't say anything causing Hermione to stay away from him. Hermione's friendship with the Weasley's was gone, her friendship with Harry was gone, her friendship with everyone was gone! She had no one to hold her as she cried.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table alone and at the end, again. She could feel the flares from all around her digging into her body one by one ripping out parts of her soul like horcruxes except more than seven. Sighing Hermione ate, once again like every other day since that article was posted, in silence.

She lost to much this year, before school started she obliviated her parents, she knew the war was conning. And Hermione felt that it was going to happen within the next month. Lifting the last of her food up to her mouth she saw a purple stream of light headed towards her, she gracefully ducked missing the hex that was aimed at her.

Groaning, she decided that she couldn't tolerate anymore of this nonsense, she left the great hall, and the school building. Walking towards the gate of the school she was going to hogsmeade, it after all was one if the visit days there. Hugging her jacket closely to her body she walked in the semi chilly weather.

Upon arriving at hogsmeade she headed towards The three Broomsticks to get an order of hot Butterbeer. She walked in silence on her way, Draco, had practically run the school sinceDumbledores death, she knew that snape was presently headmaster, but that didn't matter anymore.

She continued walking in silence, the streets of hogsmeade was filled with laughter and not from the students who went. She felt a strong tug of her arm, she was pulled into a dark alley. She looked up at the face of her kidnapper, she saw the face of none other than Lucius Malfoy before everything went black.

**_!TIME SKIP!_**

Hermione woke up in a dark dungeon, the rock flooring digging into her back. She slowly sat up, rubbing the back if her neck. The steel bars blocked her way out, she felt around her pockets. SHIT MY WAND IS MISSING! Hermione yelled to herself.

She heard boots clacking against the stone flooring, "good your up!" The guard said opening Hermione's jail cell door, she walked out slowly. He binded her hands together, pushing his wand into the homer back, he pushed her through the manor?

They arrived inside a room with black walls, hard wood floors and a red rug laied out in the center of the room. She looked up and saw the dark lord, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange standing there. "So, Hermione was it?" Asked the dark lord, Hermione nodded her head at him. "Well, Hermione, I happen to have read your little article in that blasted paper. Harry Potter forced you to fight for him huh?" Hermione nodded again, she couldn't believe the dark lord was speaking with her civily. " You have crucio'd and put under the Imperious curse," she nodded again at the darkest wizard of the time. " but I couldn't help but wonder, do you have any dirty things about Harry?" She nodded again. "Good! You need to tell me. Or I won't be afraid to kill you." He told her, Hermione's voice was shaky, she couldn't believe she would betray he friends... Oh wait they aren't myfriends! She thought the herself.

Her voice was shaky, "well I know he is planning to search after you horcruxes he should only have... Two. But he went in a mission to find them earlier this year. I don't think they found anything without my help. They are to think for their own good." She told him. Voldemort gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh but see, my dear, he actually does have one. It is he himself. That is why, he must never get my other horcruxes. I need you, and you." He pointed to Draco, "to retrieve then for me. Then put them in the most difficult place you can think of. Never let ten know. Once I know my horcruxes are safe I will wage war. Kill Harry potter and leave myself with 5 horcruxes left. " Hermione looked shocked at the dark lord, but Bellatrix looked so angry.

"WHY COULDN'T I JUST GO GET THEM MASTER? ONE OF THEM IS IN MY VAULT." Bellatrix yelled at the dark lord, she was mad, literally.

"Fine, Bellatrix, you can get that one but I need these two to get the rest. " Bellatrix grinned happy, at least she got to do something. "One more question. Are you switching sides in the war?" He asked her.

"I- I do not know..." She replied meakly. The dark lord gave her a warning look, raising his wand the killing curse was on his toungue. Hermione looked shocked "OKAY OKAY I'll switch sides. It's better than dying. " she didn't want to die. Voldemort gave her a wicked grin before releasing her bound hands. The room was gaurded she couldn't escape.

"Give me your arm." He told her. She stuck out her left arm, knowing that is where he was putting the dark mark.

She felt a searing pain as Voldemort put the mark on her arm. She cried out, barely.

"Escort her to a room now, Narcissa. I do not want one if my own followers to sleep in the dungeons. " Narcissa obeyed the dark lord, motioning for Hermione. Hermione followed reluctantly. They walked up six flights of stairs, it's bigger on the inside, chimed inside her head. It was something she heard off her favorite Telly show Doctor Who. The manor was deffinatly bigger on the inside.

**_TIME SKIP_**

They were preparing for battle, Hermione and Draco had successfully recovered all if the Horcruxes left. Some where along the way, her and Draco became a couple. She remember that night.

*flash back*

_Hermione and Draco stood swaying gently to music that played. Her head was nestled in his shoulder, she was crying. She couldn't believe her life had come to this. She was supposed to marry Ron, have children, be best friends with the people she lost. _

_One of Draco's hands were entangled with Hermione's her other hand was in his shoulder. His other hand was on her waist. His head was also nestled in her shoulder. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, her hands reaching behind his neck, his hands around her waist. Her head was now nestled on his chest, his head gently resting on top of hers. He took some of her gryffindor courage, kissing the top of her head. _

_She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over and his filled with love. He leaned down, kissing her gently. Oh how he wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didn't need to Hermione did. She tilted her head back farther giving him better access to her mouth, their tounges battled for dominance, but gave up and they stood there gently at rocking eachothers tounges with their own. Her hands toyed with his hair that rested at the nape of his neck. His hands were gripping her bum tightly. _

_Draco stopped kissing Hermione's mouth and trailed kisses down her neck, he sucked on her based of her neck leaving a hickey. His hands were now unbuttoning Hermione's shirt, he looked up at her his eyes filled with lust. It was a silent question, she nodded allowing him to she'd her shirt from her perfect body. _

_He continued with kissing and biting her neck and body. He kissed in between her breasts and down her abdomen. Her chest heaving heavily, oh how much she wanted this. _

_She pulled him up by his chin, he brought his lips back up to hers. They kissed passionately, his hands undid the straps on Hermione's bra. Throwing it carelessly to the side, he cupped her breasts her hands were unbuttoning his shirt, once she finished he shrugged it off. Her hands ran up and down his defined chest and abdomen. 'Damn he was hot' Hermione thought to herself. He was now not kissing her lips but was biting, pulling, and sucking in her nipples. She could feel his arousal against her legs. She hadn't realized that they were now laying on the couch, Hermione was moaning with pleasure. Her hands were at the waistband of his pants, before thinking she tugged them down. Leaving him infop of her in a pair of tight black boxers. _

_She rubbed his arousal, she felt Draco grin against her skin before pulling off her pants, and knickers. She was completely naked, she raised and eyebrow at him, he took the hint and removed his boxers._

_She could feel the wetness between her legs. But she decided that it was time to take control, flipping them over she was on top now. She made it one swift motion down his body, she was on the ground leaning over Draco her face right above his arousal which she might add was huge. The head if his penis was covered in precome. She gave him a smirk before taking in his manhood. She licked his length making him twitch and his breath hitch. She smiled, giving him light kisses on the head of his penis. Then she took a chance, her mouth was now around his manhood._

_Draco moaned in pleasure, his hand was in Hermione's hair bobbing her head up and down. "Oh-oh- Hermione I'm not going to last much longer!" He said breathless, and then he did. He came into Hermione's mouth, but what surprised him most was that she swallowed it, all of it. _

_ Hermione sat up, she wipped her face. Draco leant up and kissed her, he pulled Hermione up onto the couch ontop of him without breaking the kiss. _

_Hermione back from the kiss first, he raised an eyebrow at her, she nodded. She was now Pearched over top his cock, he could see her dripping clit. She guided him in, making her gasp at how big he was. Hermione bounced up and down on him, his thrusts met hers. His hands shot up grabbing Hermione breasts again, he teased her nipples with his thumb and pointer finger. Hermione's and Draco moans and grunts, were loud. Hermione kept yelling his name, which he loved how it just follows off if her lips. Hermione's eyes were closed, her breaths coming out in pants as was Draco's. Their body's covered in a layer of sweat. _

_"DRACO! Draco! IM NOT GOING TO LAST MUCH LONGER!" Her cries rang throughout the tent. A few thrusts later, they rode the orgasm together. Hermione's eyes were closed tightly. Draco on the other hand had his eyes wide open, watching the beautiful girl ontop of him bouncing. _

_After Hermione came, she slid off of Draco, laying ontop of him. Her breast now laying against his chest, Draco was good at charms so he summoned a blanket for them Hermione's face laying against his hot chest, Hermione sighed contentedly._

_"Hermione, you are so beautiful. I love you," he whispered into her ear. _

_"I love you too." She whispered back, falling into a deep sleep._

_*end of flashback* _

Hermione smiled at the memory, she hadn't known she and Draco had conceived a baby that night, so she continued to help fight.

**_TIME SKIP_**

Hermione had stayed by Draco's side the entire battle, he never let her die and she never let him.

Apparently, Hermione and Draco hadn't hidden Voldemorts horcruxes well enough. They hadn't been able to find a few if them, but in the end Harry potter lived, as did Ron, Ginny, Tonks, lupin, Neville, Luna, and so many more. Even the twins lived.

After the battle, Hermione and Draco walked up to Hermione's former friends. "Ehem– hi guys..." Hermione said to the people infront of her. Hermione's arm was covered in blood, she knew that the dark mark would slowly fade to nothing.

"Hi Hermione.." Ginny replied to her. Hermione smiled sadly at her former best friend. But Ginny couldn't take it any more, she pulled Hermione into a bone crushing hug. "Hermione. You need to tell me everything." Ginny told her sternly. Hermione just laughed at the antics of the red haired girl.

"Okay," she laughed more.

"Hermione! You are glowing! " Hermione gave Tonks a questioning look.

"What? Why would I be glowing?" She asks the older witch.

"Why else would a woman be glowing? I was when I pregnant with teddy! Isn't it obvious you're pregnant! "

"WHAT?!" Hermione asked/ yelled. "HOW?!"

"Well when two people love eachother-"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Hermione, baby, calm down." Draco rubbed her arm softly. "We'll go see a healer that is in the great hall. " he tugged her arm gently, pulling Hermione away from her re-newed friendship.

Draco and Hermione walked into the great hall, a healer rushed past them but stopped. "Is anything wrong dearies?" She asked the students.

"Yeah, my girlfriends friend claimed that she," he pointed to Hermione, "was pregnant. Can you check?" The healer nodded. She held out her wand, saying a enchantment.

"I guess your friend was right," Hermione looked horrified but Draco looked so happy "you are pregnant congratulations!"

* * *

_Hi guys I hope you like this fanfiction! I am think if doing a chapter of when Hermione and Draco are looking for the horcruxes... Or their returning year when Hermione is pregnant! Please read and review ! Request what I should do next of both! Or whatever ! _

_- dramione's moonlight_


End file.
